The Dark Ages
by Roxas40
Summary: Find out the adventure of 4 friends  on there journey to defeat Xemnas and Merlina
1. Chapter 1: The Beginnig

The dark ages

By Briar

These where dark times only 4 where chosen to defeat the evil that caused it there names are Briar Jay Julianne and Lyra.  
But they do not know whats ahead of them.

Chapter 1: The beginning

Soon disaster struck the village of Fayette. A 100 shadow Knights attacked soon the villagers where captured. But Briar and his friends tried to save them but they could only save half of the villagers. "What are we going to do?" asked Jay "Hope" stated Briar. "But what if we fail?" Asked Julianne. Just then Lyra bursted in with a note from Mike saying

Dear Briar and friends,  
My grandma was kidnaped by heartless in need your help oh and bring a lot of cheese.

"Why does Mike like cheese so much?" Asked Briar "I have no idea." Stated Julianne. "So how far away does he live?" Asked Jay "At the brick house 100 miles away." Answered Julianne.  
"Shall we get going?" Asked Briar "Sure." Said Jay.  
"Are we there yet?" Asked Briar. "We are almost there Briar." Answered Julianne.  
Once they got there they found Mike waiting for them. "So Mike" Briar began to say then Mike interrupted. "Go save my Grandma They went that way and give me the cheese." "Slow down heres your cheese." Briar told Mike. "Now did any of them have a strange symbol on them?" "Yeah and it was wearing strange armor and had black smoke coming off of it." Answered Mike "ITS A SHADOW KNIGHT." They all yelled at once. "We shall save her." Briar said.

To Be Continued

Next Chapter Return of Merlina AKA The Dark Queen


	2. Chapter 2: The return of Merlina

Chapter 2: Return of Merlina/ AKA the Dark Queen

"Ok time to head into the dark forest." Briar told his friends while entering the gate. As they walked through the forest they heard a voice yell "Caliburn." "I wonder who that is." Said Lyra "I have no idea but there s a sword that looks better than mine." Said Briar then out of nowhere a blue hedgehog appeared and said "There you are Caliburn." Then the blue hedgehog began to start running until Briar said "Wait who are you?" The blue hedgehog turned around and said "Im Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog." Then his sword spoke "And im the sacred sword Caliburn." The sword speaking got Julianne thinking he was a Shadow Knight so she reached for her windmill shuriken then Briar realized and told Julianne "Don t attack him. Do remember what the great elder of our village Lancelot told us. He meet a great knight named Sonic that saved Avalon but he had to return to his own world." "Oh." Said Julianne finding out she made a mistake. "Well got to run see yah later." Said Sonic in a rush.

"Lets follow him." Suggested Jay. "Lets do it." Said Briar and so they followed Sonic but they find out that Sonic needs some help.

"Well back you up Sonic." Said Briar grabbing Calicurn and rushing into the horde of enemies slashing through as if it was nothing. "Go help him ill rest here." Sonic said and everyone jumped into action taking on the Heartless and Shadow Knights. Lyra used a bow and arrow, Jay battled with his fists and Julianne used her windmill shuriken for close and far ranged attacks. Once Mike's grandma was saved they headed back to the brick house with sonic following. "So who do the Shadow Knights work for?" Asked Briar "I don t know I defeated there original leader Merlina but shes on our side last time I checked." Answered Sonic. "Well were here." Jay told everyone. "Did you save her?" Asked Mike Yes we did. Answered Briar then they went inside to talk.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Where is the witch named Fiona speak Shadow Knight." Asked the leader of the Heartless and Shadow Knights. "Well Merlina 5 um warriors saved her." The Shadow Knight said "Do you know who they are?" Asked Merlina. "I know only one of them and his name is Sonic the Hedgehog." Answered the Shadow Knight "Good now leave." Said Merlina. "Yes." Answered The Shadow Knight and he left.

"Xemnas." Yelled Merlina. "Yes." Said Xemnas while approaching Merlina. "Send out your best Heartless to destroy those 4 when sonic leaves them." Merlina told him while pointing at the reflcting pool. "Yes I shall send out the Destroyer Merlina. Xemnas told Merlina."

See you later

Next Chapter Chapter 3: The prophecy


End file.
